yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/96
96.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. كفت ا ى هد يه حق و د فع حر ج LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Ey yüzlerce razılıkla sefere düşen ve bizzat kendi ayağı ile kötü bir kazaya giden! You, you whose own foot did over a hundred times consent;by travelling on such a journey to your destruction you went! 2. معنى ء ا لصبر مفتا ح ا لفر ج LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Hayalinde mülk, şeref ve ululuk. Fakat Azrail “Git, evet, muradına erişirsin” demekte! He fantasized about great riches, power and a high position. Death’s Angel Ezra’il: “Go, they’ll be in your possession!” Ruh-ul Mesnevi/96 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Hediye, teşdîdle lutfa müteallik nesnedir ki, halk biri birlerine ihdâ ederler. Zarûret-i vezn için tahfif olunmuşdur. Hemze izafet içindir. Izâ- feti ism-i Hakk'a tahsisin vechi budur ki, hediyye ile ızdırâb-ı dil mürtefi olup sebat u sükûn hâsıl olur. Onuncun hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak تها دوا تحابوا Hediyeleşin, birbirinizi sevin (Muvatta, Hüsnü'I-halk, 16) Def, burada ref manasınadır. Zîrâ fark edip demişlerdir ki, def dâl ile kable'l-vukû ve ref râ ile ba'de'l-vukû istimal olunur. Hare, aslında iki nesnenin müctemiine derler. Aralarının zıykı tasavvur olunmak ile tarlığa hare dediler. Burada murâd gönül tarlığıdır. Zîrâ kalp gam u kasavetle memlû olsa sürür u feraha yer kalmaz. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وضاقت عليهم انفسهم Vicdanları kendilerini sıkmıştı (Tevbe 118) Lisân-ı Fârisî'de teng-i dil bu mânayadır, gaflet olunmaya. Ferec fetheteyn ile inkişâfı gam u zevâl-ı gussaya derler. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; pâdişâh mihmân-ı gaybîye hitap edip dedi ki; ey Hakk tealânın bize latif isminin tecellîsinden hâsıl olan hediyye-i behiyye vü atıyye-i şehiyyesi. Ve sebeb-i irtifâ-ı zıyk-ı dil. Yâni METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الصبر مفتاح الفرج LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ makalesinin mânası ve hakikati ve mâ-sadakı. Bu hitâpda murâd tenbîh ü lâzım fâide-i haberi i'lâmdır. Yâni sen bu meânî-i celîle ve evsâfı cemile ile muttasıfsın, dedi. Ve kendinin bu manâya vukufun bildirdi: Ve caizdir ki, aşağıda merhaba ve mâ-badî makûl kavl ola. Velâkin ba'dden hâli değildir. Bade-zâ kadîm-i mezkûru iki vechle vasf etdi ki, biri hediyye-i Hakk olduğudur. Zîrâ cariyenin marazı kahr u celâl babında vü tabîb-i Ilâhî'ninin vürûdu lutf u cemâl kabîlindedir. Ve biri dahi sebeb-i defi cerh olduğudur ki, mısrâ-ı sânî onu beyân vâki olmuşdur. Zîra etıbbanın muâleceden aczlerinden ve marazın temadisinden gönül tarlığı hâsıl olmuş idi. Pes sabrla koruk helva olup husûl-i merama ve irtifâ-ı gama sebeb olan mihmân-ı gaybî kudüm eyledi. Ve eyyâm-ı gam u ibtilâ munkazî oldu. Ve sabr şükre tebeddül buldu. Nitekim Ulvî nazmında gelir: Çıkınca lücce-i gamdan kenâre fekk-i vücûd Şedâid ü elem-i rûzgâre katlanalum Ve Hâce Hafız divânında gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ سروش علم غيبم بشارتى خوش داد كه كس هميشه بكيتى دژم نخوا هد ماند LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve Kasîde-i 168 Münferice evvelinde gelir: Bazılar demişlerdir ki, Ezme nâm bir hâtûn oğlan bûr-ı vesîle mübtelâ oldukda fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem hitâb eyledi. "Yâ Ezme derd-i zehe sabr eyle, tâ ki, an karib vaz'la infirâc bulasın. Vehâyud şiddetde nihayete eriş. Tâ ki, halâs olasın. " Zîrâ şiddet gayete ermedikçe inkişâf bulunmaz. Onuncun Kuran'da gelir: (امن يجيب لمضطر Sıkıntıya düşenin duasını kabul ettiğinde.) (Nemi 62) Maksûd]] vakt-i ıztırârda kat'an isticâbeti beyândır. Ve bu sebebdendir ki, her asırda vâki olan şedâidi defe bir mazhar-ı kâmil zuhur eylemişdir. Ve ihtilâl-i âlem gayete erip ıztırâr nihayet buldukda Mehdf radiyellahü anh 99zuhura gelse gerekdir. Zfrâ tabfbin kuvveti marazın şiddetine göredir. Ahir zamanda ise acûz-ı dehrin ne mertebe maraza mübte-lâ olacağın ol vaktde hazır olanlar bilirler,اللهم اقضنى اليك غير مفتون 431 (Allah'ım, fitneye düşmeden canımı al.)Ba-de-zâ rûh-ı sultâni ile mürşid-i kâmilin ahvâli dahi pâdişâh ile mihmân-ı gaybînin zikr olunan muamelâtı üzerine kıyâs oluna. Li-muharririhi; Ruh-i sultanı olup dur Bi-mar Ey tabibüm şifa-yı lutfun umar Zehr-i katil içürmeden cana Katl olınsun bu nefs-i bedçün mar